the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Bán Róbert (1956 Insurgent)
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A1n_R%C3%B3bert_(1956-os_felkel%C5%91) Róbert Bán ( Budapest , 1934 . April 22 - Budapest , 1957 . November 29 ), radio technician, the 1956 Revolution freedom fighter in Budapest hay field and in western Hungary. He was executed in retaliation . He was born in an intellectual Jewish family. His parents divorced at the age of six. He lost 17 relatives in the emergency . His father was an architect engineer who entered the Hungarian Communist Party in 1945 - in the hands of the violent organizations after the expulsion of German invaders - and later interned. Róbert Bán did not graduate, he was poorly trained in high school. He became a scholar and then an assistant to the United Globe, and then quickly changed jobs: he worked for the People's Army (1953), the Beloiannisz Telecommunication Technology Factory and the Audio Company (1954), and after military service in 1955 at the Orion Radio Parts Factory. At the time of the revolution, he took part in the demonstrations on October 23, and in two days he joined the armed civilian guard at the Margaret Bridge . He took part in the action of a group of insurgents, accompanied by an armored Hungarian armor, on October 26 to obtain weapons from the Tímár Street Police Station. (The group was Eugene Fónay and Tibor Sándor tinker too.) Then, those same rebels have guns Budai Nagy Antal in the barracks, but there greeted them with fire, because the Tanner Street police warned the garrison phone. On October 26 he joined the Széna Square group. He quickly became Deputy Commander and retained this rank until the group existed. (The commander was Uncle Szabó .) He arranged the inventory and distribution of weapons, he distributed the newcomers and other administrative tasks. On October 28th, Bán was among those who took up the fight with the Soviet and Hungarian soldiers who attacked overwhelmingly. For a time, they seized the base of the rebels in Széna Square (but later they had to give up because of the negotiations and the pressure of the insurgents). During the ceasefire talks, Bán discussed with the leaders of Manréza and agreed on mutual assistance. The prisoners, according to the testimonies, were humiliated and did not allow self-esteem. On November 2, he directed the mining brigade of the Széna Square, but in a power case he was confronted with uncle Szabó. Therefore, even before the general attack on the Soviets on 4 November, he united his unity into the countryside in Győr and then in Szombathely . On November 4, along with others, he was taken into captivity by the Soviets and deported to Uzhgorod , beyond the Ukrainian border. 1956 . On December 17, he was brought back from Uzhgorod, but was arrested on 22nd. It has come under an accelerated procedure like the Miners' Per IX. accused. The first-degree Fisherman Council 1957 . On July 29th , the second-order Barber's Council sentenced him to death on 23 November . The First Grace Council, unanimously, with the majority of the second instance, refused to grant grace. He was one of the few defendants who had defense doctors. In their pleadings, the ÁVH -s Rácz couple wrote: “We can only bring our lives to him”. However, András Váczi was an anti-combatant who had been known to Bán for a long time and who had revealed his past in the bridgehead against him. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies